In this Moment
by Mika Elias Hiran
Summary: Six years have already passed and Rin is already grown into a young woman. This also looks Sesshoumaru and he feels feelings, from which he thought that he wouldn't have it. He wants only the best for Rin, but she won't understand it. And what happens when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha find out that her father, Inu no Taishou, isn't dead, but has just done?
1. The Calm before the Storm

_**In this Moment…**_

_01. The Calm before the Storm_

**_Rins Perspective_**

"Rin, so don't dawdle around. We haven't got the time for that." The wind carried the voice of the little green gnome in my ear, but I didn't pay attention to what he said. Too much fascinated me the flower which grew on the green grass in front of me. She was white and had a dark blue border. "I have never seen a beautiful flower like this one in my life. I need to show it Master Sesshoumaru," I whispered softly, picked them up, then I straightened up and looked around.

Nowhere had I discovered my master, Jaken or Ah-Uhn. "Master Sesshoumaru? Jaken? Ah-Uhn?" No answer. They are probably already gone ahead, I thought, and ran off the way, which Jaken went preceded.

After a while I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me and I turned around carefully. I saw nothing, so I thought nothing and walked on down the path. The rustling becomes louder and I stopped again. I looked into the forest, but could see nothing in those black depths. As my curiosity grabbed me and would not let go, I walked into the woods and pursued the rustling, which had changed in the trees.

After a short walk I arrived at a clearing where human skeletons lay scattered everywhere. I heard a rustling behind me again and so I turned around, but this was only the rustling of the wind, and as I turned back to the front, extended over me a giant youkai who was apparently responsible for this mess of skeletons.

I couldn't release of my rigid, so I could not even run away or anything. The only thing I could do as he grabbed me and held in the air, was a cry of anguish, which hopefully let me hastened aid and with this thought I was not far wrong.

Just as the demon let me fall over his mouth, I felt under me something very soft. I carefully opened my eyes and looked into the icy golden of my master. I sighed and felt as Sesshoumaru put me down in the grass.

I looked up at him and hoped to see in his eyes, but unfortunately, he had his back to me. But even if I could not see his eyes, I knew he was fucking angry and that should be proven to me shortly afterwards.

"Jaken," I watched the frog youkai, who moved reluctantly toward his master, because he knew what awaited him. "Yes, M-Master Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru not responded first, but then he fetched out and was just before to slam him, but I stood between him and the smaller youkai.

Sesshoumaru stopped immediately in his movement and stared at me in disbelief, as I could feel Jakens look at my back. "It's not his fault, Master. I ... I've seen a flower and I was just fascinated. I didn't realize that you're already gone." I could clearly feel the fear creeping up in me, even though I knew that Sesshoumaru would never do anything to me.

He lowered his hand, turned around and disappeared into the forest. I swallowed and shortly thereafter turned to the small frog youkai who was staring at me with his mouth open. "It was true, too. It was not your fault, Jaken." It would have been better if he had beaten me instead of always Jaken. Just when I wanted to go further, behind me came a grateful voice. "Thank you, Rin." I turned to him and gave him a smile, which he replied.

**_Sesshoumarus Perspective_**

It was getting dark. The night popped everything into the black. The nights brought with them the cold autumn wind, so Jaken and Rin could only sleep poorly. Ah-Uhn and I had no problems, however, less me, since I never slept anyway. However, the cold weather also brought more problems, how short it turned out once more.

Just when I found a suitable clearing for our camp, I heard a sharp cry. I knew immediately from who it was and ran. The clearing where she was, was impossible to miss, because her smell was strong there in the air.

A man-eating youkai held Rin directly over his mouth and let her fall over. Just in time I caught Rin and landed on the lawn. The demon I had done during the action. When I heard a thud, I knew that this youkai had not survived my action.

I put Rin gently in the grass and turned to my servant, who had crept behind Ah-Uhn. I felt Rin's eyes on me, because she knew what was coming, as well as the dragon and the frog youkai.

"Jaken," The called hesitated, but he came closer with trembling steps. "Yes, M-Master Sesshoumaru?" I heard the fear in his voice because, he got my hand several times to feel if he didn't do something carefully or if he lost sight of Rin.

I fetched out and wanted to slam the little youkai as Rin suddenly turned towards me and looked at me guilty. I stared at her in disbelief, just as the little green gnome behind her. "It was not his fault, Master. I ... I've seen a flower and I was just fascinated. I didn't know that you're already gone." I heard the fear in her voice and asked me why.

I lowered my hand, turned around and went back into the forest. Behind me I could hear the voice of my servant, who thanked the little human girl.

I didn't understand Rin. Otherwise, she had never asked myself in the way when I hit Jaken. Then why just now? Took it with her that Jaken always just for her problems had to stand or had simply acted only out of their instinct and turned in my way? I didn't know.

I reached the clearing again and waited for the other three. As they came, I sent Jaken and Ah-Uhn away to collect firewood, while Rin was chasing her and Jakens dinner. I followed her, as I always did, so she didn't get lost again.

While Rin fished her and Jakens fish, I sat on a high tree, thinking. Rin was already six years with us and soon she would be fifteen. In all the years I am already so habituated to the little girl that I would probably fall back into my old habits without her.

I never realized that I had changed by Rin in any way but as Jaken once pointed out to me that I since Rin was with us, behaving differently, I'd also make sure what I did differently than usual and there came something out.

Especially since I inserted more breaks than usual and I always turned over, to see if she came along. Also, I stayed longer at our camps than usual because of Rin, but only when she was sick, or if she had hurt herself.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice that the little girl already observed me prolonged. "Rin." I looked at her and she held the fish which she had caught, under my face with a smile, when I landed on the ground again.

We arrived at the camp where Jaken had already kindled the fire. Rin tied the fish on a branch and put it into the fire so they were grilled. Meanwhile, I sat down again on a tree, and thought about the incident of the day.

I knew that it was not Jakens fault that he had lost Rin, but I couldn't probably give the blame to Rin, after all she stopped at every flower that looked nice. Every now and then she showed me the flowers and I admired Rin that she showed interest in even the smallest detail of life. She was an extraordinary girl.

Because demons were afterwards people, Rin was often in danger. Until now I was able to save her, but what would happen if I would indeed be too slow?

I looked from afar to Rin and watched gleefully as she ate her fish. What should I do if one day she would be killed by a youkai? I could revive her with Tensaiga but would I really want to do that again? Or would I let her rest peacefully?

I looked again into the distance and seemed to me an idea that I thought was right, but I already knew that Rin wouldn't consent, but I would still try to persuade her. Maybe I have lucky and she understands that it would be best for her.


	2. Salty Tears

**In this Moment…**

_02. Salty Tears_

**Sesshoumarus Perspective**

Rin and Jaken have finished their dinner and so was now bedtime. While Jaken beside Ah-Uhn furled and with his thin blanket heat procured, Rin sat for a while by the fire, staring into it. She hardly noticed that I jumped down from the tree to sit on the floor. I leaned against the tree, angled my right leg to comfortably and put up my other leg, so I could put my arm comfortably on it. After that I watched a while Rin, which don't seem to notice.

Only when the cold autumn wind rustling in the trees, she moved again. The reason was the cold that made her shiver. Earlier, I had given her often times Moko-Moko, so that she mustn't freeze and it was comfortably too. When I had given Rin first time Moko-Moko, she had looked at me amazed and grateful as I was wrong eyed by Jaken.

A cold breeze brushed past us and she shivered again. I stretched a bit so I could catch Rin's arm and pulled her into my lap. She looked first at just confused, but then she snuggled up to me and fell asleep calmly. For a while I watched her sleeping until I eventually fell asleep magically.

When I woke up the next day before sunrise, I didn't notice at first Rin had snuggled up at night unconsciously closer to me. It was only when I wanted to move, I noticed it. Actually, I wanted to get up to ignite the fire, which has gone out in the night, but I didn't want to wake up the little girl in my hands, and stayed so.

While she was calmly asleep, I thought again about how I could best say Rin. It wouldn't be easy. Neither me, nor for her. I knew that Rin was very grateful that I have saved her life, time as the demonic wolves she had mauled, and also that she would follow me everywhere - just like Jaken, but I don't want her longer expose these dangers.

I looked at Rin and brushed a strand of hair from her face. I had often thought about it, but I've never answered this question. If Rin would affirm my question really ... then could I live with it, when she would leave me probably forever? This question I couldn't answer because I hoped inwardly that Rin this question, would answer with no.

I heard a small yawn and looked down at the creature in my arms, which begins to move slowly. I also heard from the other side of the camp, the growling of the dragon. Jaken was obviously just woken up, too.

I saw from Jaken to Rin back when I felt her eyes on me. I looked at her quizzically, but she only gave me one of her charming smile. I blinked and could feel my mouth unconsciously pulled up. It wasn't a real big smile but it would make her happy to see it and I was right.

She stood up and stretched extensively. Jaken had us watched out of the corner of his eye. Of course, he thought I wouldn't notice, but after all the time that he was my servant, he would have normally already know me better.

Just at the moment when he obviously looked at us, I yelled to him. "Jaken!" He was shocked and almost his Nintoujou dropped down, which he almost never let go. "Y-yes, Master Sesshoumaru?" "Go collect firewood and fish chase. However, you can let Ah-Uhn here this time." The little frog youkai nodded and disappeared, but I knew he was pissed that he had to go without Ah-Uhn, as it would take longer than usual without the dragon, but exactly was my intention.

I got up from the ground and looked around for Rin, who discovered, as so often, again a flower. I slowly walked up to her to see how the flower looked, which she intrigued. . "Rin" She got up and stumbled a step back - straight at me.

She looked up and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry, Master Sesshoumaru." I just shook my head slightly and turned around. "Come on, Rin. I gotta talk to you." I headed into the woods and I heard behind me a low hum, which was Rin.

After a short walk, I stopped and turned to Rin, who had discovered something again, only this time it wasn't a flower, but a stone that had a strange shape. I turned in the direction of a tree that had an equally strange texture and shape.

I still didn't know if I should ask this question really Rin. What if she would say yes? But what would be, if she would say no? I would know it when I asked her this question.

"Master Sesshoumaru?" I went out of my mind back to reality and saw in front of me, the little girl that I had once saved. I knew she wanted a response from me, but I could at this moment, when I looked into her brown eyes, no reply. Too much fascinated me this brown eyes, in which I had looked so often, but never with this feeling.

"Master Sesshoumaru, why are we here?" I sighed. "I need to talk to you and I wanted to get far away from the camp, if Jaken would still be by some miracle done faster with his duties." Rin nodded. "For what?" She looked at me quizzically but also anxious. If she already knew what I wanted to ask her? I hoped not.

I took a deep breath and then went to my knees in front of her, so we were on the same level. "Rin, you're with us for six years and I know that you would follow me everywhere, but ..." I finished and looked at the floor. Was it so hard to make this a question?

I looked up into her face and saw a look of sadness in her eyes. "... However, it would be better for you if you would go into a village ... of humans." Well, I've not been able to let it stand as a question but at least I had made it out. I looked up at the tree behind her, so that I didn't have to look in her eyes.

"Why," I frightened, and looked into her eyes, which had filled with tears. I didn't answer her, but she persisted on. "Why do you want me to go into a village of humans? Won't you have me around with you anymore?" The tears made their way down to her cheeks.

I shook my head. "No, Rin. It's not about whether I still want to have you with me or not. To me it's all about your safety." She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She gave a quiet sob of herself before she opened her eyes again, and she suddenly struck with her fists against my chest.

"But I won't go into a human village. Whether it's because of my safety or not. It doesn't interest me. I want to stay here with you." While she had talked, she slammed her fists repeatedly against my chest, which didn't bother me really. It also bothered me not that she forgot the formally 'sama', no, much more it bothered me that she was crying. I hated it when someone, especially Rin, wept. I couldn't stand the smell of those salty tears.

The tears flowed steadily down her face and I didn't know what I did, it was probably by instinct. I cupped her face and kissed her on the forehead. Then I wiped away her tears and pulled her into my arms.

She was surprised at first, but not only her, but I too. Well, but she clung to her hands then laid in my Haori. At that moment I didn't care if someone would see us. For me at that moment had only the fact that I kept Rin in my arms and that she wouldn't leave me.

I realized that she became quiet and relaxed my embrace. She didn't consider to loosen her grip only in the smallest way. Fine, I thought and got up, and with me Rin. I put a hand under her butt, so I could hold her and took her back to the camp afterwards.

Once there, still nothing was watching from Jaken. Without the dragon he took longer than I thought. I sat back down on the floor, still with Rin in my arms. She wasn't asleep, but she was very quiet.

Maybe she was scared because of the whole thing. As I leaned against the tree, Rin snuggled close to me again and looked in the opposite forest. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I was glad that she didn't left me, but I would now better prepared to take care that nothing happened to her. I swore to myself.


	3. Kagura

**In this Moment…**

_03. Kagura_

**Sesshoumarus Perspective**

The days passed and it was getting colder. Rin I moved into the nights more often to me so that she could sleep, but that gave me the more and more strange looks from Jaken. Although it bothered me very little, but I was wondering why he always looked at us when I pulled Rin on my lap.

Ah-Uhn noticed as good as always, that I am frequently differently than usual in close Rins, although I didn't know if he understood what was going on but he seems to notice my feelings for Rin, unlike me itself.

In those days I had already closed Rin in my heart, even if I would not admit it. I have never seen me for more than just a father-substitute for Rin but I knew that I was much more for her than a father, but as what exactly she saw me, I didn't know.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" I heard the voice Rin's next to me and looked down. She smiled and held a flower up to me. "Look. I have just found. Such a flower I've never seen before." She looked at the flower fascinated. She was an extraordinary girl. Even the smallest things, which asked the life she gave attention.

I walked the path that was in front of me along and stayed for the first time on the environment in which I found myself. The leaves of the trees had become colorful and fell already partly from, since the winter slowly made his entrance. Most of the flowers had wilted a long time and others were just to wither. However, Rin found always something that fascinated her.

I stopped and turn around after the little one, which looked at the sky and not notice where she actually went. Only when she stumbled against me, she turned her gaze from the sky and looked at me. I just shook my head, turned around and went on my way. Rin followed me though, but I heard Jakens voice, which she drew attention to with an annoyed tone, not so far to fall back.

For a while there was silence. Silence that made me uneasy. In me the feeling crept up that something was wrong. I turned around and saw neither Rin nor Jaken also Ah-Uhn behind me. I noted that Rin's scent was in the air, but only slightly. I followed her scent and then came the last thing I had been waiting for - a cry Rin's.

I ran in the direction from which the cry came and smelled her smell getting stronger, but mixed with something that smelled of blood. Add me rang the sirens and in speed of light I flew in Rin's direction.

The smell and the cry led me to a clearing, but I saw nowhere Rin. I looked around and saw my faithful servant and my dragon next to a tree. Both were covered with cuts and were not conscious.

I cursed inwardly and searched the entire clearing off until I heard a voice. "Ka-kagura." I remained rooted to the spot. "Kagura?" "She ... she has kidnapped Rin, after ... after she had done to us." Meanwhile I had arrived back at the two and looked down at the small frog youkai that something brought forth with pain.

Because I couldn't find Rin with Jaken and Ah-Uhn, I decided myself to let them regenerate in the nearby village. I knew which village it was, but I didn't know if they would keep Jaken and Ah-Uhn a while with. Anyway ... my brother lived in this village.

How I had managed with the dragon, which, however, could go himself, because he wasn't seriously injured and the frog youkai to the village, was a mystery to me. When I arrived in the village, where there was great excitement, however, wasn't interested in me. A villager had probably given InuYasha notice that his older brother was here, because shortly after I entered the village, he came to me with his wife, the Miko named Kagome. The reception was, as usual, not the truth.

"Sesshoumaru, what's run you about the way because you embark in a human village?" My anger was boiling, but I had to pull myself together. "Hmm ... not what, my dear brother, but who ..." He stared and pointed at Jaken, who was lying on Ah-Uhn and which limped along beside me. "Long story." He shrugged. "I've got time," and he pointed with his hand, that I should follow him and his wife.

During Kagome and Sango looked after Jaken and Ah-Uhn, I told him what had happened, but only in brief. When I said the name Kaguras, tore all the eyes and InuYasha was the first, who spoke.

"Kagura? But I thought she would have been killed together with Naraku?" The old Miko Kaede gave us the answer to this question. "Naraku had Kaguras heart in his hand, and thus he drew her threads, but you have already told me that Kagura had disappeared in the battle at that time. Perhaps this is the reason why she is still alive. Now that Naraku is dead, Kagura can self-have her heart and doesn't have to bind to her Creator, who decided over life and death of her. "

She was right and so I had to find Rin as soon as possible. Who knows what else made this descendant of Naraku with Rin. I clenched my hands into fists so that my claws digging into my skin. If Rin encounters something that I would never forgive me.

"Well then ..." InuYasha stood up and stretched. "Let us be on the way." Just as he was about to go out of the hut, I stopped him with my words. "Who said that I would like have help? To boot ... your help!" I was also stood up and introduced myself to him.

"The fact that you still have to be so selfish, Sesshoumaru. By chance, I still have a score to settle with Kagura. Since I'm not going to leave the most determined escape. Also ... Jaken and Ah-Uhn are violated and if Kagura has concocted a plan ... how are you going to save Rin, Sesshoumaru?" In a way, he was right but I had not invited him.

"InuYasha is right." We turned to both the old Miko, who now knelt beside Jaken. "You can Kagura, when she has a plan not alone defeat, Sesshoumaru. No matter how strong you may be. There might be a little help doesn't hurt." "Umpf ..." I crossed my arms and turned away. "Well, then, we are of one mind."

That same night we broke up. Sango and Miroku stayed in the village and took care not only to their children but also together with the old Miko at Jaken and Ah-Uhn. I moved only reluctantly with my half-brother and the rest of his entourage on but he wasn't even to hold. Why I had to say that with Kagura? In retrospect, I cursed myself for it but it was probably better that way, although I would never admit it. The sooner we find Kagura, the faster I got Rin with me.

Three days had passed since we left, but we still had no trace of Kagura. I focused rather more on the smell of Rin, because if I had her smell on the nose, we found automatically Kagura and vice versa.

While the others trotted a few yards in front of me, I was a little behind and go my thoughts until I was torn out of those. "We've been traveling for days and still have no trace. Sesshoumaru, are you sure that we are right?"

InuYasha had half turned his head to me, but went on. How could he dare to put my sense of direction and my sense of smell in question? This is outrageous. "Umpf ..." On so I was determined not answer the question. What he imagines actually, so talk to me? But well, from a Hanyou can expect nothing else.

I stared at the ground and prayed that it went well Rin. If not, then ...! I stopped and looked skyward. The clouds were moving around and one whirred just before the sun, so it was dark. Just at the moment the wind blew. Just when I wanted to go, I took that smell. The smell that was so familiar to me and the best part for me was - Rin's scent.

I turned left to the forest, sniffing around again in the air. "Sesshoumaru, you discovered something?" The Hanyou and the others came up to me and looked at me questioningly. InuYasha also sniffed around in the air. "Do you know the smell?" It took a while until I heard his voice and realized that he had asked me something. "Rin!" More I didn't answered, because I already followed her scent.

I hardly notice my environment, so I also didn't notice that InuYasha and the others followed me. Counted for me at the moment more than anything else, only Rin. I didn't even know exactly where I ran. I just followed Rin's scent and hoped that she was fine.

For a while I was just somewhere until I was thrown back by an invisible barrier. "Sesshoumaru, everything is okay?" Instead to admit an answer to the Miko I stood up and held out my hand. When I touched the barrier, I got a little shock and pulled my hand back. I just wanted to get out Tokijin to break the barrier but InuYasha was faster.

"So it goes." He grinned. "Umpf ..." His Tessaiga glowed red. Still, I wondered why our father had left him Tessaiga and not me but the one hand it was good that I had Tensaiga, because otherwise I wouldn't have Rin at my side.

I took a few steps forward and saw a castle. "What is this castle?" Kagome and InuYasha stood next to me confused and probably expected a response. I looked around and the castle seemed so slow, like that of the southern princes. "This is the palace of the southern princes." "Are you sure?" I merely nodded and jumped down from the small cliff.

Again, the wind was blowing. The smell Rin's rose more and more into my nose, but he was also mixed with the smell of blood. On my face, there were signs of horror, because InuYasha and Kagome looked at me questioningly.

I ran to the entrance of the castle and destroyed the door with my energy whip. When the door was broken rose the smell of blood reinforced in my nose. I was just before looking for Rin as a hand was put on my shoulder. I froze and instead of turning around, I saw a figure in front of me - Kagura. However, she kept with her fans someone in the air and when I looked closer, I noticed that it was Rin.

She let Rin fall to the floor and stepped over it to me. "I don't understand what you like at this ... human girl more as at me, a demon, Sesshoumaru. I thought you hated humans and abhor it but apparently this has changed since she ..." Kagura looked contemptuously at Rin and then back to me. "... Is with you. Why did you saved her at all? She was torn by wolves. If people were never important to you, why did you give her her life back?"

"As if you'll ever understand, Kagura. You are a descendant of Naraku and therefore you also are like him. And ... as if I would ever do something with a descendant of Naraku." I saw the anger in her eyes and knew that that was the wrong answer.

She raised her fan and held it over Rin. "You had better not say that." From her fan came sickles out on Rin. Just when I wanted to run to her, InuYasha ran past me and attacked with Tessaiga to Kagura, but she just could dodge, but lost her fan.

I didn't realize how Kagome ran past me to Rin and knelt beside her. Only when she called my name, I responded and ran to Rin. I also knelt down beside her and looked at her. Anywhere on her bodies were scratch marks. Some were fresh and some were already dried and healed again, but she was in a terrible state.

"She breathes only very weak. We have to get off here." Suddenly a voice came to my ear and I felt my blood demons started to throb. "No one goes somewhere else. Not until I get what I want." I turned my head and saw half to her and saw that her icy eyes rest on me.

I didn't react to her words, just only Rin lifted high, but just as I turned to the exit, appeared before me, a lot of dead warriors. All of them had weapons in their hands and were about to attack us.

I felt again my demon blood pulsing through my veins, but this time stronger than before. I couldn't turn now, otherwise I would only hurt Rin even more. I glanced at my brother, who nodded and made me with his Kaze no Kizu free way. The Warriors fell to the floor and stood up again immediately.

"You cannot fight these warriors. They will always get back up and keep fighting." InuYasha fired his wind scar again and this time I managed to leave the castle with Rin. I was closely followed by Kagome and Shippou.

I ran aimlessly into the woods, hoping soon to find a clearing, which I did shortly thereafter. I let Moko-Moko fall into the grass and laid carefully Rin on it. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked at her again.

Earlier, I only had noticed the scratches, but now I also saw several bruises and abrasions. Her kimono in some places was open and torn. I noticed how the Miko walked into the clearing and knelt beside me. "I just hope InuYasha manages it alone." Without even thinking, I opened my mouth and said something. "If he can spit so great sounds, he will probably do it too." The fox youkai and the Miko looked at me confused and amazed at the same time. "I hope you're right."

Shortly thereafter, my answer should also be true. "They got away!" He let himself fall humiliated in the grass and closed his eyes. I couldn't suppress a small "Umpf", why he glared at me angrily. "What can I do that this cowardly snake has escaped? If you don't like, you'd even be able to fight with her but no, Rin was so much more important than to finally eliminate Kagura. "

At his last words anger crawled up in me, and I got up from the ground. "How can you dare, Rin admit blame for everything? Have I should leave her in there to die?" "No, but you should be able to help me. Kagome was still at Rins side and she had everything under control." I went with slow steps toward him and out of the corner of my eye I could see the green colour on my hands.

"Sesshoumaru, he didn't mean it like that!" "Of course I meant it, don't interfere, Kagome. If he has problems with the truth, it's his problem." His hand slid to Tessaigas handle, but even with the sword he will have no chance. I pulled my hand out and remained in this position, as he persisted in his fighting stance.

"You don't notice it anymore." I stared at him inquiringly. "What I don't even notice anymore?" He grinned. "How this girl, a ..." He looked at Rin and then back at me. "... Simple human takes possession of you and can do anything with you even without that you undertake something about it." "Umpf." "It is true, Sesshoumaru. Since Rin is traveling with you, you have changed so much and you yourself don't notice it, as it seems."

I lowered my hand and looked into his eyes, which glared at me with hatred. He expected an answer, but I didn't give him. I turned around and went again to Rin, this time to lift her with the fur again. Then I disappeared with her in the forest.

As I flew through the air, I noticed how Rin moved every now and then and was pained sigh. I almost said earlier that I knew that I had changed by Rin but would it really come so far, so I would also admitted that Rin lies me more at heart than I showed. InuYasha's words just now had brought my anger more to cooking than Kagura had already succeeded in her action.

I picked up the smell of the human village increasingly true until it finally appeared completely under me. I continued to land and felt solid ground beneath me. From the hut in which the old miko Kaede lived, Jaken, who looked fairly fit again, came out. He bowed. "Sesshoumamru-sama, how nice that you're here again." He glanced at Rin, who was in my arms and swallowed.

I entered the hut and laid down Rin carefully. The old Miko began immediately to care about her wounds. I felt helpless because I couldn't help Rin. After some time Kagome and InuYasha came back again. InuYasha gave me an angry look, which I skilfully ignored. Rin was again a pained sigh and I wish that I could remove her pain, only unfortunately that was impossible even for a youkai.


End file.
